1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as an electronic copying machine, having an automatic paper selecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In effecting same-size copying, for example, by means of an electronic copying machine, an operator must select paper sheets which correspond to the size of the original used. When copying a plurality of originals of different sizes, such sheet selection is troublesome.
Accordingly, an improved copying machine with an automatic paper selecting function has been developed. In this machine, the size of an original is read, and a paper sheet corresponding to the original size is automatically selected for image formation thereon. The automatic paper selecting function of the copying machine is a function which automatically selects a sheet of the same size as the original, so that a same-size image of the original can be formed on the sheet.
The conventional copying machine of this type does not, however, have a function for informing the operator of the size of the sheets set therein. If the size of the set sheets does not agree with the original size, therefore, the operator must manually reselect sheets of a size adapted for same-size copying of the whole original image, restock with sheets of the original size, or change the copy scale factor to effect enlarged- or reduced-scale copying, after giving a command for starting the copying operation.